


Resolving "Resolutions"

by littlereview



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Co-workers, Community: KMAS, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Female Character In Command, Post-Episode: 02e25 Resolutions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-09-30
Updated: 1996-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereview/pseuds/littlereview
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay were stranded together for months on a planet where they expected to spend the rest of their lives. He all but declared his love to her in the "angry warrior" speech. Surely there must be more to the story than that.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Collections: Your Cruise Director's Love Boat





	Resolving "Resolutions"

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-zine was published in September 1996 as a supplement to _Now Voyager_ , the newsletter of KMAS: The Kate Mulgrew Appreciation Society. Every issue of _Now Voyager_ contained Janeway-centric fan fiction; all the issues may be found [here](http://www.littlereview.com/kmas/index.htm). 
> 
> Paramount owns Janeway, Chakotay, and the rest of the Voyager crew, but can't seem to keep track of what they do offscreen and off duty. Jeri Taylor wrote "Resolutions," for which we thank her profoundly. The writers herein are all responsible for their own interpretations of the show, the "Resolutions" episode, and the characters. These stories all involve sexual tension and some actual sex, and though none is explicit, some leave little to the imagination.

  
**[Click here for the rest.](http://www.littlereview.com/kmas/nowvoyRR.txt)**

**  
  
**


End file.
